


I Don't Think They Know (Я думаю, они не знают)

by erlander



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Failboats In Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander
Summary: Германн и Ньютон понятия не имеют, насколько плох их секс. Увы, это слишком хорошо осознаёт кое-кто другой.





	I Don't Think They Know (Я думаю, они не знают)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Don't Think They Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158137) by [berlynn_wohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl). 



В каждой руке Джоэл держал по чашке с кофе, а между зубов у него был зажат пакет с датской сдобой. Открыв локтем дверь, он едва не выронил это всё от удивления, когда Цезарь прошипел ему:

— Давай сюда быстрее! _Т-с-с!_ И дверь закрой!

Он захлопнул дверь плечом, осмотрелся и не заметил в комнате ничего необычного — на мониторах тоже ничего не бросалось в глаза. Он сунул одну чашку Цезарю и разжал челюсти, подхватывая выскользнувший пакет освободившейся рукой.

— Ага, почему бы не взять и не напугать меня до усрачки, вот спасибо. Что случилось?

Цезарь указал на монитор под номером шесть, который транслировал картинку из научной лаборатории. Присмотревшись повнимательнее, Джоэл теперь ясно мог рассмотреть двух ученых, которые… сплелись в яростном объятии.

— Дерьмо, как много я пропустил?

— Только началось. Минуту назад они всё ещё ссорились.

Сотрудники службы безопасности отхлебнули кофе и синхронно подняли сдобу ко рту, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.

— Ещё раз, кто из них кто? — спросил Джоэл.

— М-м… думаю, тот, что с татуировками — это Готтлер, а который с тупой стрижкой — это Гайзлиб?..

На экране один ученый впечатал другого в стол, от чего пачка бумаг на нём чуть не слетела на пол. Они одновременно ринулись спасать её, и кончилось тем, что одному из них заехали в лицо, а другому врезали локтём под дых.

—  _А!_ — Джоэл и Цезарь оба ахнули и рухнули на спинки кресел, будто бы они только что стали свидетелями гола в футбольном матче.

Пока ученые восстанавливали равновесие, чтобы вернуться к обжиманиям, Цезарь спросил:

— Ты знал, что эти двое мутят друг с другом?

— Я думаю, _они_ не знают, что мутят друг с другом. Ты только глянь на них.

Тот, который с тупой стрижкой, расстегнул татуированному парнишке брюки и теперь дрочил ему в стиле, который кто-нибудь особенно сердобольный мог бы назвать «беспорядочным».

— Ох ты ж Господи, — Цезарь задыхался от натуги, так сильно он хохотал при виде открывшегося ему зрелища. — Он что, решил, что это джойстик игрового автомата и он играет в Галагу?

В процессе дрочки ученые продолжали предпринимать попытки слиться в поцелуе, хотя больше всего происходящее походило на возню двух собак, переевших арахисового масла. В конце концов всё милосердно окончилось оргазмом, который Джоэл и Цезарь оба сочли невероятным.

— Вот ты бы смог кончить, если бы кто-нибудь так дёргал тебя за член? — спросил Цезарь.

Ответа не последовало, потому что они с удвоенным вниманием прилипли к экрану, когда татуированный коротышка опустился на колени.

— Это как с фильмами Аронофски, — пробормотал Джоэл. — Содержание слишком тревожащее, чтобы смотреть, но при этом выключить просто невозможно, потому что ты _обязан_ узнать, насколько более тревожащим оно может стать.

Минет едва ли начался, когда парня с идиотской стрижкой скрючило — его лицо исказилось от боли. Он указал на свою ногу, затем на кресло на колесиках. Второй встал и помог ему дойти до кресла. Когда Джоэл и Цезарь рассмеялись, на этот раз в их смехе так и звенела неловкость — смущение от того, что они подсмотрели этот пронзительно нежный момент (хотя это всё равно было довольно забавно, потому что пока это происходило, у обоих парней члены болтались на виду).

Тем временем, минет продолжился, что привело Джоэла и Цезаря одновременно в ужас и восторг.

— Ох, Иисусе, — выдавил Джоэл, — если уж я отсюда вижу его зубы, то он-то _точно_ чувствует их на своем члене. Бедный засранец.

— Не — не пытайся заглотить его полностью, малыш! — закричал Цезарь в экран. — Всё нормально! Просто бери, сколько можешь, это лучше, чем давиться на нём. Это же _неэстетично_.

— Ха, похоже, этот так не считает, — прокомментировал Джоэл, когда тот с идиотской стрижкой уронил челюсть в манере, которая сигнализировала о бурной разрядке.

Цезарь обмяк в кресле, моргнув несколько раз перед тем, как пробормотать:

— ...Что, блядь, мы только что посмотрели.

— Я не знаю, чувак, — Джоэл тряхнул головой. — Просто не знаю.

*****

Ньют поднялся и притянул Германна для поцелуя.

— Это было великолепно, — произнес он.

— Да, это было… вполне приемлемо, — ответил Германн.

— Да ладно, чувак. _Приемлимо?_

Германн прочистил горло.

— Ну хорошо, да, это было восхитительно.

Какое-то время они ещё целовались, но затем Германн подался назад.

— О боже. О, _черт_ побери, — воскликнул он и торопливо завозился с брюками, пытаясь упрятать свой вялый, обмякший член внутрь. — Я забыл, что здесь есть камера охраны!

— И что?

— И _то!_

— Во-первых, никто по-настоящему не смотрит их — никто не заботится просматривать хронику, потому что это скучно. Но даже что с того, если они видели? Ну видели они, как мы занялись сексом — скорее всего, они страшно нам позавидовали, потому что мы были сногсшибательны.

Германн искренне надеялся, что верным было первое предположение, а не второе.

— Ну брось, хватит переживать, переживака, — отчитал его Ньют. — Или же…

— Или что?

— Или придет щекотальный монстр и _заставит_ тебя отвлечься.

— О нет, Ньютон, пожалуйста, — Германн начал извизваться, защищаясь, — я не в настроении для щекотального монстра!..

Расставив руки и нацелившись на бока, Ньют поднырнул к туловищу Германна. Когда тот дернулся, пытаясь остановить его, Германн случайно стукнул Ньютона задницей по лицу, сталкивая его очки на пол. Тот только засмеялся и потер рукой надбровную дугу.

— Знаешь, чувак, — сказал Ньют, — обычные люди оставляют после себя засосы.


End file.
